


All the Other Kids

by heidi



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heidi/pseuds/heidi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's magic and his words are the weapons he uses to protect himself from all the other kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Other Kids

**Title:**["All the Other Kids"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7VQvsr4GcA8)  
 **Fandom:** Thor (2011 movie) (or, as others have said, "The movie title is 'Thor'?)  
 **Set to:** Foster the People's _Pumped Up Kicks_  
 **Summary:** Loki's magic and his words are the weapons he uses to protect himself from all the other kids.  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Genre:** ANGST! Woobie angst! 

 

If the embed doesn't work, you can find the vid [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7VQvsr4GcA8) on YouTube, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Original Notes from September, 2011:  
>  **Heidi, what were you thinking?**
> 
> I was thinking about Loki, and his angst and his woe and his brother and how Thor, the silly puppy, doesn't know anything at all about what happened while he was on Earth, he doesn't know what Loki's been going through, or why he broke so tragically the way he did. And yes, I only saw the film two weeks ago, on a tiny airplane screen but it's stayed with me and I've been mentally storyboarding this since then and it's a relief to have this done. 
> 
> **Download it** [on SendSpace](http://www.sendspace.com/file/gwwyjw).


End file.
